PSICOLOGÍA DEL AMOR
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Una mujer que no cree en el amor, mucho menos en la psicologia, se dejará llevar por lo que pensó jamás sentir, y por una ciencia tan subjetiva que cierto sexy Psicólogo le ofrece... Solo él es capaz de hacer que la Agente Especial del FBI Temperance Brennan deje a un lado su racionalidad y entregue abierta y completamente el corazón.
1. UN NUEVO CASO

**Sé que llevo tiempo sin subir nada, pero, enfermedades, universidad, trabajo, créanme eso quita tiempo, bueno pero ya estoy de vacaciones y traigo una nueva historia, espero les guste…**

**Esta era una idea que tenía revoloteando en la mente y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle para empezar y gracias a mi querida foreverloveboothbrennan logré poner en orden mis ideas, así que de más esta decir que va dedicada a ella (Gracias hermanita)…**

**Y también se la quiero dedicar a Mary Astorga, porque cada día me demuestra que su valentía, fuerza y fe son inquebrantables, así que espero que te guste Mary**

* * *

**PSICOLOGÍA DEL AMOR**

Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, pase lo que pase, no importando como se conozcan, las condiciones o los obstáculos que se presenten y las pruebas que tengan que superarse, el amor siempre saldrá vencedor, y unirá a aquellos corazones que se necesitan, y aunque traten de negarlo, desde el primer instante en que estos se cruzaron supieron que algo fuerte empezaba a surgir…

Era un día normal, el Antropólogo Forense Lance Sweets y la Agente Especial del FBI Temperance Brennan acudían a la escena del crimen

-Sweets, ¿Qué tenemos?

-Bueno, por la forma del hueso maxilar y del cráneo, sin lugar a dudas es un hombre, alrededor de los 30 o 35 años, y por lo que se puede apreciar, tiene fractura de cúbito, radio, fémur y tibia, lo que puede indicar claramente que fue torturado.

-Está bien, entonces, por favor tomen los restos y todo aquello que pueda ser evidencia y envíenlo al Jeffersonian, tenemos que resolver este caso.

Ya en el instituto, Cam se encontraba analizando restos de piel y órganos que se encontraban aun en el cuerpo, pero algo llamó su atención, en el estómago se podían ver claramente unos abultamientos, así que se apresuró a hacer una incisión y encontró varias cápsulas que contenían droga.

-Chicos, creo que sin duda alguna este hombre trabajaba con personas ligadas al narcotráfico, en el interior del estómago encontré estas cápsulas, así qué… posiblemente este sea el motivo por el cual fue asesinado… ¿Tú que tienes Sweets?

-Aparte de las fracturas antes mencionadas, tiene lesiones en las vértebras, pero son fracturas post-mortem, por lo que es claro que fueron hechas al momento de trasladar el cuerpo desde el lugar del asesinato hasta donde fue encontrado, además tiene cortes e las muñecas, por lo que la hipótesis de que fue torturado está totalmente comprobada.

-Y tú Hodgins ¿Qué encontraste?, dijo Cam.

-Según las larvas encontradas, puedo indicarte que la muerte ocurrió hace 5 días.

-Ángela, ¿tienes el rostro de nuestra victima?

-Por supuesto Cam, además analice la base de datos y tengo el nombre… era Alfredo Mendoza, uno de los narcotraficantes más buscados en Colombia, pero nunca habían logrado atraparlo, por lo que el motivo de la muerte puede ser un ajuste de cuentas.

-Ahora llamemos a Brennan para que se ponga en contacto con policia antinarcóticos de Colombia, así obtendremos más información para resolver este caso.

Mientras tano en el Hoover.. Brennan con la ayuda de la Agente Perotta, buscaban todo tipo de información que pudieran encontrar de Alfredo Mendoza y con quienes pudo haber tenido algún altercado y tuviera motivos más que suficientes para querer eliminarlo.

-Agente Perotta ¿qué tienes?

-Encontré información sobre Luis Juárez, es otro capo buscado por las autoridades colombianas, y si, tenía altercados con Alfredo Mendoza, peleaban por territorio, así que este es ahora nuestro principal sospechoso.

-Bien Perotta, ahora viajaremos a Colombia, tenemos un capo que atrapar para resolver un asesinato, os vamos en dos días, ahora iré al Jeffersonian para averiguar si hay alguna otra pista que nos ayude a dar con el paradero de nuestro sospechoso…

Ya en el laboratorio, Brennan va con Hodgins para preguntarle si tenía idea del lugar en donde habían asesinado a Alfredo Mendoza.

-Hodgins, ¿ya tienes indicios de donde pudo ser asesinado?

-Si, en lo poco de ropa que tenía aún, pude encontrar polen de Cesalpináceas, del género Dimorphandra, planta que solo se encuentra en Putumayo Colombia para ser más exactos.

-Gracias, entonces viajaremos con Perotta a Putumayo, seguro encontraremos allí al asesino de Alfredo Mendoza y ayudaremos con la captura de Luis Juárez, uno de los más peligrosos capos de esa región.

* * *

**¿Encontraran al asesino de Alfredo Mendoza? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer Brennan y Perotta para resolver el caso?**

**Eso es algo que descubriremos en el próximo capitulo, así que no se lo pierdan… espero subirlo esta semana.**

**Este es algo corto, prometo hacerlo mas largos.. y que pronto aparecera un Sexy Psicologo**

**Si les gusto, o no, déjenme saberlo, quieren agregarle algo o tienen alguna idea para mejorarlo acepto de todo…**


	2. ¿EL PLAN PERFECTO?

**Hola! sé que prometí que iba a actualizar esta historia seguido, pero… mi madre es responsable de que no lo haya hecho, ella me mantenía todo el día ocupada y realmente no puedo estar frente a la PC por mucho tiempo (Tengo parálisis en el ojo derecho y me cuesta un poco) pero aquí estoy de regreso, espero que no se molesten conmigo por tardar demasiado.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a las Chicas del Club LCDPP, Maddy, Noelis y Mary, espero les guste…**

**Ahora sí, viene un capitulo algo raro, al igual que con el anterior y los que vienen, espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, críticas y sugerencias, todo es muy bien recibido, menos las ofensas.**

* * *

Dos días después Brennan y Perotta se encontraban ya en Colombia iniciando su investigación, esta no era cualquier investigación, ya que en esta debían de tener mucho cuidado, esta misión era muy arriesgada, solamente un paso en falso y todo, absolutamente todo saldría mal, y ellas, pues… seguramente sin vida.

Mientras buscaban alguna pista, algún indicio que las ayudara a dar con el paradero de Luis Juárez, y así ayudar no sólo a resolver este caso, sino también a atraparlo.

Luego de pasar varias horas intentando armar el plan perfecto, Brennan y Perotta por fin pudieron crearlo...

La manera en como ellas podrían localizarlo sería haciéndose pasar por "damas de compañía", para eso tendrían que ponerse en contacto con una casa de esas, en donde se sabía que Luis buscaba a las chicas que le gustaban y así disfrutar con ellas de las fiestas que organizaba y en las cuales, como era de suponerse, gastaba dinero a manos llenas.

Ya en su plan de acompañantes, Brennan y Perotta se encontraban en la casa de citas, esperando a que Luis fuera por sus chicas para la fiesta que tendría en la noche.

Brennan y Perotta fueron presentadas e indudablemente llamarón la atención de él; claro no por nada eran las agentes más bellas que tenía el FBI

Así que ambas fueron a la mansión de Luis, donde tratarían de obtener todo tipo de información que les ayudara a determinar si fue él o no el asesino de Alfredo Mendoza, aunque si esto no era realmente cierto, podrían ayudar a su captura, pues era un muy peligroso narcotraficante y ha sido buscado por mucho tiempo y sin resultado alguno.

Si todo salea conforme a lo planeado, serían ellas quienes lo entregarían a las autoridades para que se encargaran del caso y pudieran de una vez hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho en contra de tantas personas.

Estando ya en la casa de Luis, las gentes más capaces del FBI, se encontraban buscando cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudarles a demostrar que él era el culpable de los delitos de los cuales se le acusaba.

Trataban de encontrar en algún lugar el mínimo detalle que fuera de utilidad.

Desaparecieron un muy buen tiempo de la fiesta, luego se reincorporaron sin que nadie lo notara. Terminó todo y ellas se retiraron.

Analizando todo lo que habían observado no hallaban nada relevante, nada para resolver el caso… Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que las contactaron para presentarse a una fiesta el fin de semana, ya que sería el cumpleaños de Luis y este quería echar la casa por la ventana.

Dos días más y tendrían la oportunidad de investigar aquellos rincones que no lograron; sin duda este era un caso demasiado estresante y complicado, pero esto no detendría a Brennan ni a Perotta.

La gran noche había llegado y era momento de que fueran nuevamente a la casa de Luis… Como siempre él se lucia con todo, era una fiesta sin duda alguna espectacular, muchas personas invitadas y de muy buen posición económica, se les notaba, aunque el dinero era quizás de dudosa procedencia.

Brennan y Perotta estuvieron acompañando a Luis mientras saludaba a sus amigos, y no habían podido seguir con su plan, pero entonces salieron del salón de la casa fingiendo una necesidad urgente de ir al baño y así fue como lograron seguir con su plan, revisaron las habitaciones que no habían logrado revisar la primera vez que estuvieron allí y lograron descubrir algo que quizás ayudaría en la resolución del caso…

En la habitación encontraron una gran cantidad de discos, de los cuales desconocían el contenido, así que trataron de guardar en sus bolsos la mayor cantidad que les fuera posible y así revisarlos en el hotel en el cual se hospedaban, luego de tener ya en su poder estos discos siguieron revisando documentos que habían en una carpeta, la mayoria eran títulos de propiedades, compras de autos, animales exóticos, y muchas cosas, pero algo se les hizo raro, había un recibo por el alquiler de un apartamento en DC, y era de 15 días atrás, así que sin duda alguna Luis era sospechoso del asesinato de Alfredo

* * *

**Esto se pondrá mejor, espero sus comentarios...**

**Qué les parecio? que añadirian? ustedes solo pidan!**


End file.
